Protecting the Enemy
by Baroness of Bizarre
Summary: Sakura Mikan; blindly walking into Hell on Earth. She knows their secret, so what are they going to do about it? Nothing, since their Prince has taken an interest to her. But would she rather die than be the Protector of Hyuuga Natsume?


"The headmaster will be with you in a minute," The school secretary, a slim blonde, pointed at a row of gaudy yellow chairs. "Please, take a seat while you wait." She gave me a plastic smile to match the chairs, and click-clacked down the hall in her black heels. The minute became five minutes, the five minutes stretched into 10 minutes and then Mikan lost count. She had read and re-read all the notices on the board, and her anticipation had morphed into impatience. Mikan was a sociable girl, who hated nothing more than the thought of being alone. She resorted to straightening out her already perfect uniform.

A black pleated skirt, just above the knee, a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a black v-neck sweater, also rolled up. The uniform was plain and simple, with nothing to spice it up other than the school emblem. It was, oddly, two crescent moons back to back, one a dark midnight blue and the other a crimson red. It was, Mikan thought, weird, tacky and crappy. But she dared not complain. As she was fiddling with her waist-length, light brown hair, a tall man stalked around the corner. Mikan quickly straightened out.

"You. Sakura?" He barked impatiently.

"Yes, sir." Mikan replied as the man scrutinized her from head to toe.

"Follow."

Mikan did as told, and followed the man out of the modern office, and down a white hallway, passing classrooms of noisy students, quiet students, laughing students and at some point she heard a guitar being played. Badly.

Eventually they had reached a classroom. It was completely silent, albeit the flurry of scribbling pens. All heads turned in Mikan's direction, and inspected her. Although she may have been sociable, Mikan detested being the centre of attention.

When you looked at Mikan, you saw a great deal of natural beauty. She had long, luscious mousey brown hair, big, vulnerable chestnut coloured eyes, pale skin and a petite frame.

Once she had been introduced, Mikan was allowed to sit down. A boy in the middle of the class pulled out the chair from the desk next to him, and indicated Mikan could sit there. As she sunk into it gratefully, Mikan studied the boy's features. Messy, black hair stuffed under a blue beanie, a strong nose, razor-sharp cheekbones and sharp, intelligent blue eyes. Beneath his eye, Mikan noticed, was small black star. Curious, she met the boy's gaze.

"Andō Tsubasa." He supplied with a smile.

"Sakura Mikan." Mikan replied with her own smile.

"There's no point taking any notes now, so just sit back and wait for the lesson to end." He said.

Mikan nodded her head, thankful she had nothing to do, and peeked at the board.

Written in white on the board, in stark contrast to the black background, were the few words that changed Mikan's life forever.

'_Protecting your Vampyre from immediate threats'_

_Take notes on lecture. Next lesson is practical; bring research notes on the Shotokan techniques._

At that point, Mikan giggled nervously, and turned to Tsubasa.

"Erm.. Ano… Ts-Tsubasa-san?"

Tsubasa lifted his head slightly, and met Mikan's terrified gaze.

"How is-" words failed her.

"Is this… What kind of joke is this?" She managed to choke out.

"Joke?" Tsubasa sounded surprised.

Mikan weakly nodded her head in the general direction of the board.

"Oh, shit." Tsubasa whispered. He turned to Mikan, suddenly looking fierce and business like.

"Pretend to faint."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Mikan, although not a great actress, slid to the floor and acted unconscious.

Sharp intakes of breaths could be heard, and the sound of rushing feet came closer. Mikan dared to peek. She saw a pair of black-trousered legs stood in front of her.

"I'll take her." Tsubasa's voice rang clear. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted, and incased in a pair of strong arms. She felt Tsubasa stride out of the classroom, and outside into the bright, harsh rays of the day.

"Okay, you can 'wake up' now." Tsubasa said.

Mikan hopped out of his strong arms, a little embarrassed. What if he thought she was heavy? Like it mattered. He must be strong. He certainly looked it, as his shirt's first few top buttons were undone, revealing hints of a tanned, chiseled chest.

They both plopped down on the well tended grass, and Tsubasa let out a long sigh.

"So, you don't know the score?" He inquired.

Mikan shook her head.

Another sigh.

"Right," Tsubasa started, "This academy… Gakuen Alice. It's… a little different from your average school," he chuckled darkly. "Basically, there's a sort of food chain here. The Vamps are at the top, then the Protectors, then the food. If you get brought into this school being told you're gifted, and that Gakuen wish to enhance that gift, you better run. Like hell. (At this, Mikan felt her blood run cold. That's what she'd been told…) They want you for nothing more than food packages for their precious Vamp Students. You can't die from a feeding, unless the Vampyre that's feeding from you drains you completely. Then, there's only one way of coming back…" Tsubasa shuddered, and a pained look entered his eyes.

He continued, in a strained voice. "Anyway, it wouldn't matter to them if you died or not. They just need to cover up their tracks, so no one comes rooting. That's easy for them If you die, they just modify your family and friends memory, and they forget all about you. In worst case scenario's, they may have to kill your parents. Some stubborn parents break through the memory block."

"And then what…?"

"Nothing. Zilch. Zero. The Vamps get to them before they can go running to the authorities."

It was Mikan's turn to shudder.

Tsubasa carried on.

"There's only one way to save your ass in here, and that's by being a Protector. Someone who looks after the Vampyre they're assigned to. You've got to like it or lump it. Or die. And there's only one way to become a Protector; and that's by being born into a family of them, like most of the kids here."

Before Tsubasa could say anymore, Mikan stood up quickly.

"I'm sure this is all very funny for you, I really am. But you're wasting my time. Either you're pulling some crap joke, or you've run away from the loony bin. Now, excuse me, I would like to get back to reality."

After Mikan had finished her little speech, she strode away. But just as she turned the corner, she swore she heard Tsubasa say something that distinctly sounded like;

"Welcome to Hell High…"


End file.
